


Remains of an Age

by PhaiFan



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaiFan/pseuds/PhaiFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be ever the best and live a life of glory like Achilles is Alexander's dream. This is his visit to Troy to honor the heroes of the past who inspire him, and to claim Asia as his own. All this, of course, with his own loyal Patroclus by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First, let me say that there is much, much more to this trip than their race, though I do get to that eventually. I'm not going for total historical accuracy here, so please excuse any inaccuracies. More than likely they are deliberate. I don't know exactly who accompanied Alexander to Troy, I don't know everything they did, and I don't know how long they stayed…so I made a lot of it up. I played with parts of the story to suit my liking. But hey….that's why they call it fiction, right?   
________________________________________

"Give me a place to stand and I will move the earth."  
― Homer, The Iliad  
________________________________________

The fleet of ships slipped smoothly through the relatively calm waters of the Dardanelles. It was a nearly cloudless and beautiful day, the sky brilliantly blue. The sound of hundreds of oars stirring the water and the excited chattering of the men carried on the breeze along with the fluttering of the sails.

Hephaestion smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his shoulders and the wind in his hair. He understood perfectly why Nearchus loved being on the water so much. There truly was something about it…a sense of freedom and a feeling of exhilaration in the soul.

This was a rare trip indeed. They were not going into battle or seeking a place to build another city or port. No, this trip was strictly for pleasure. Hephaestion leaned on the railing, looking around at the group of some 60 ships that were making this pilgrimage. A greater number of ships and the largest part of the army under Parmenion had gone on ahead, but for Alexander, this had been an opportunity that he would never have missed.

Hephaestion chuckled softly, recalling how excited Alexander had been last evening. He had been so wound up that, late into the night, he was still excitedly chatting away. An exhausted Hephaestion had managed to drag the king back to his tent so that they could get some sleep. Alexander, still a bundle of energy, was not ready to go to sleep and had kept Hephaestion up half of the night. Finally, Hephaestion had grabbed him, tossed him down on the bed and let Alexander burn off the rest of his excess energy. After a couple bouts of vigorous lovemaking, Alexander had finally fallen asleep…much to Hephaestion's relief.

Looking behind them, Hephaestion saw the shore fading from view, and he wondered briefly if he would ever see home again. They had done so much and come so far already, that Pella seemed almost a distant memory. He turned his attention back to Alexander and smiled. Whether he ever returned to Macedon or not did not really matter. As long as he was with Alexander, he was home. His home was at Alexander's side, wherever that took him.

Alexander had taken the helm of his trireme, wanting to guide it himself to the opposite shore. The young king was so excited that the air around him seemed to practically vibrate with energy. The mood was contagious, and everyone seemed to be in great spirits. Alexander turned and caught Hephaestion's eye and smiled widely. Hephaestion smiled in return, so happy to see the joy on Alexander's face. He certainly deserved it.

When they were about halfway across the river, Aristander assisted Alexander in sacrificing a perfect white bull to the god Poseidon. He was pleased with the omens. Alexander then took a golden cup and poured libations to the Nereids, tossing the cup into the waters as an offering as well. Hephaestion had stayed at a distance, simply watching Alexander and giving an encouraging smile or nod of his head once in a while. This was Alexander's moment and Hephaestion was happy to stand back and let his king shine.

And shine he did. Alexander once again resumed the helm of the ship. He stood proudly, dressed in his full suit of armor, golden cuirass gleaming. Sunlight danced on shiny blonde curls that fell in tousled waves around his face, making him almost seem to have a halo around his head. When he turned to Hephaestion again, his smile was bright enough to blind Helios himself. Hephaestion felt his heart swell with pride and love.

Alexander reached out a hand towards Hephaestion. "Come, Hephaestion. Come and stand beside me."

Hephaestion walked to where Alexander stood at the helm of the ship, laughing as Alexander grabbed him in a bear hug. "Alexander! I can't breathe! Let loose of me!"

Alexander released him with a wink, but kept one arm draped casually over Hephaestion's shoulder. He looked towards the bow of the ship and a look of pure joy was reflected in his eyes. "Look, Hephaestion! Look there!" He pointed towards the shore, still some distance away. "The port of the Achaeans! We are nearly there!" He turned to Hephaestion once again. "Oh, Hephaestion…I have dreamt of coming here since I was a boy. I can scarcely believe we are here." He reached a hand up and tenderly touched Hephaestion's cheek. "And I am honored to have you beside me, my Patroclus."

Hephaestion turned into Alexander's hand and kissed his palm. "It is I who am honored, my Achilles."

They exchanged a tender look and a smile, then both turned to look ahead as the coast grew closer. No more words were spoken as they continued their journey until at last they arrived at the shore. Their ship reached the beach and stopped as it grounded there.

Alexander stepped to the bow of the ship and took in the scene before him. A wide beach led into gently rolling hills. Beyond that, he knew, was the windswept plain of Troy itself. He closed his eyes and offered a quick prayer of thanks to the gods for giving him safe passage and for allowing him this opportunity.

Turning to Hephaestion again, he smiled. "We are here. I shall claim this land, Hephaestion. All that we see will be ours."

Hephaestion smiled at him and nodded his head. He had no doubt that Alexander would outshine the deeds of Achilles. Knowing what Alexander had planned to do, he handed him his helmet and a spear. "Claim your land, Alexander. Asia is yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander paused a moment to simply take everything in. With a smile, he raised the spear over his head and launched it at the shoreline. It struck the shore, the spearhead buried deep in the soft sand. With a grin and wink to Hephaestion, he leapt from the ship, landing on the beach below. He retrieved the spear and turned to face his fleet. Raising the spear in triumph, he spoke in a booming voice.

"I claim this land by the will of the gods and by right of conquest. Men of Macedon…remember this day. The gods have ordained it and we shall rule over all the land. None shall stand in our way. The Persian Empire will be ours!"

Thunderous cheers erupted, and Alexander basked in the love and attention of his men. After a few moments, he shouted up to Hephaestion. "Instruct the men to unload the ships and set up camp here on the coast. Then please, come join me."

Hephaestion gave instructions to the commanders who set about bringing everything ashore and setting up camp. He left the ship and walked to where Alexander stood on the beach, gazing off into the distance. He came up behind him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking, Alexander?"

Alexander reached up and laid his hand over Hephaestion's where it rested on his shoulder. "You can feel their presence." He turned around to face Hephaestion and smiled. "Hephaestion…we are standing on the very beach where Achilles and his Myrmidons landed. The Greek heroes….they were here, just where we are. Our ships are anchored where the Greek ships rested. And tonight….tonight we will camp on the shore where our heroes camped."

Hephaestion chuckled softly. "So long as you don't spend the trip sulking in your tent" he teased.

Alexander rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I choose to ignore that statement". He watched for a moment as the ships were unloaded and the men began setting up tents, and the horses they had transported with them were led out, then he turned and looked inland at some of the low hills that were within walking distance. "Come on, Hephaestion. Let's do some exploring while they make camp."

Flanked by his guards and a few of their companions, Alexander led them along a well worn road that headed inland, passing through the small hills and some burial mounds. At one point, he stopped and made a sacrifice and honored the grave of the hero Ajax, desiring to gain the favor of the divine Greek heroes of the Trojan War. He also set up alters and made sacrifices to Zeus, Athena and Heracles, seeking the favor of the gods and to offer thanks.

Hephaestion smiled as he walked beside an excited Alexander, pleased to see the joy that still remained on Alexander's face. He nodded and responded now and then, but mostly he just let Alexander talk as he recalled stories from his beloved Iliad and tales of the heroes he so admired.

It was growing late in the afternoon, and Alexander knew there wasn't time to go further inland today. "Let's head back. Camp should be set up by now, and I am quite hungry. I think a good meal and some wine with our friends would be most welcome."

Alexander stopped at the edge of the camp, which was now fully constructed. The late afternoon light was fading and the first touches of red and gold were beginning to show as the sun sank lower in the sky. Smoke rose from the fires that had been lit and the general chatter and laughter of his men could be heard. It was a good night indeed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Alexander?" Hephaestion asked, knowing full well the answer.

Alexander turned to face Hephaestion and smiled. "I am. Does it show?" he laughed lightly. He reached and grasped Hephaestion's shoulder. "Hephaestion, tomorrow we will honor our heroes. Tomorrow we will stand side by side and pay tribute to Achilles and Patroclus. I shall organize a race around their tombs." He grinned mischievously. "Of course, you realize that we will be oiled up and naked for this, don't you?"

Hephaestion laughed. "Yes, I am aware of the tradition. Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to get me naked?"

Alexander chuckled. "Hephaestion, you wound me! Would I do such a thing?" Giving Hephaestion's shoulder a gentle squeeze, he released him and turned towards the camp. "Come on, let's get some supper and rest up tonight. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

They made their way to the royal tent where Alexander's pages helped him remove his armor and change into a chiton and dark red cloak. Hephaestion sat outside by a fire, talking with some of his own men while Alexander changed. The king emerged a short time later and took a seat beside Hephaestion . Slaves brought them trays of food and they shared a meal with their companions.

Ptolemy grinned at Alexander. "So, am I to assume we will be running a race around the tombs of your heroes tomorrow?"

Perdiccas laughed. "Aye…and naked at that!"

That drew laughter from all of them.

Cleitus shook his head and groaned. "Must we, Alexander?"

"Oh, my good Cleitus…where is your sense of adventure?" Alexander chided gently.

Philotas winked at Hephaestion. "There is the added bonus that we get to see that fine ass of yours, Hephaestion!"

The others laughed loudly, and a laughing Hephaestion launched a chunk of bread at Philotas' head in retaliation.

Finally, their bellies full and warmed by sweet wine, they all broke up to head to their respective tents for the night. Hephaestion stood and waited for the others to leave before turning to Alexander. "I should let you rest."

"No, Hephaestion. Don't go." He looked up at the moon, now high in the sky, its light reflected on the gentle waves at the shore. "It is a beautiful night. Walk with me?"

A couple guards followed at a respectful distance as Alexander and Hephaestion strolled down the beach, shoulders touching as they walked. For a while, neither spoke, but simply exchanged tender glances and gentle smiles as they walked.

With the camp a short distance behind them, Hephaestion felt Alexander take hold of his arm, stopping him, and he turned to face the young king. Alexander's expression was one of tender affection.

Alexander felt his pulse quicken as he looked into the sparkling blue eyes before him, moonlight reflected in their depths. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Hephaestion's waist, pulling him close. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Hephaestion smiled warmly. "You have not. I do love hearing it." He slid his arms around Alexander's neck, one hand toying with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. "I love you as well, my Alexander."

They leaned forward at the same time and their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. The kiss gradually deepened and they pulled each other closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Finally, they drew apart when the need to breathe became great.

"Hephaestion, I would very much like to make love with you. It is a magical night. We should stay out here, under the stars."

Hephaestion smiled softly. "I would love that as well."

Alexander pulled back from Hephaestion and took his hand. "There is a sheltered area over there by those rocks. We can go there." He stepped back and spoke to his guards briefly. They would take up a post at a discreet distance so that no one would disturb them. Returning to Hephaestion's side, he smiled and took his hand. "Come on, love. I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked a little further down the beach to an area that was secluded on two sides by some smooth boulders. Alexander removed his cloak and spread it on the soft sand. He looked up to find Hephaestion watching him quietly. Stepping forward, he reached for the clasp that held Hephaestion's cloak in place and released it, the heavy red fabric sliding from his shoulders and onto the sand. "Be still" Alexander whispered.

Hephaestion stood obediently still as Alexander slowly undressed him. The pins holding his chiton were removed, and the garment dropped from Hephaestion's shoulders, gathering around his waist by his belt. Alexander knelt down in front of Hephaestion and began unlacing the sandals that he wore, finally removing them and setting them aside. He then stood, running his hands down Hephaestion's smooth chest until they came to rest on his belt. Holding Hephaestion's gaze steadily, Alexander unfastened the belt, and the chiton slid down, baring Hephaestion's body completely. Alexander took a step back and took in the sight before him. Smooth skin and hard muscles, highlighted by the glow of moonlight, took his breath.

"By the gods, Hephaestion" Alexander spoke, almost reverently. "You are so perfect."

Hephaestion smiled softly. He slowly undressed Alexander, dropping his clothes and boots to the side.

Wordlessly, they came together, arms wrapped around each other and pulling their bodies flush. Their kisses were unhurried…long, slow and deep. Hands roamed gently, mapping each curve and contour of each other's body almost as if it was the first time.

Alexander stepped back from Hephaestion's embrace and sat down on the cloak, reaching a hand up in invitation.

Hephaestion took Alexander's hand and sat down beside him. He lifted the hand that he held and tenderly kissed each knuckle, his eyes locked on Alexander's. In the moonlight, he thought Alexander was truly breathtaking. With a soft smile, he lay down and pulled Alexander down with him.

Alexander leaned over Hephaestion and captured his lips in another kiss, this one a little more passionate than before. He felt Hephaestion's arms wrap around him and hands gently stroke his back and shoulders. With a playful nip at Hephaestion's lower lip, he began kissing his way down the tender column of Hephaestion's neck. He licked and nibbled his way to the sensitive spot below Hephaestion's ear, chuckling softly as Hephaestion shivered and goose bumps broke out over his body. He continued his journey down, softly kissing his way down the strongly muscled chest, pausing the tease each sensitive nipple, nipping at them gently and then soothing them with the flat of his tongue.

Hephaestion squirmed and moaned softly, his fingers carding through Alexander's soft curls. He sucked in a sharp breath as a playful tongue dipped into his belly button, and he couldn't suppress the laugh. "Alexander!" he breathed, "stop that! You know that tickles!"

Alexander simply grinned at him and continued his exploration. He kissed his way down, to the side of Hephaestion's hip and down one of those thighs he was so teased about. He kissed his way down to a slender foot with its long toes, then moved his attention to the other foot and began his journey back up. He reached Hephaestion's hip again and paused, looking up to see Hephaestion watching him, biting his lip. He knew that look. He knew Hephaestion was having hard time being still. Alexander ran his hand up the hard length of Hephaestion's arousal and leaned over him, letting his warm breath ghost over the heated flesh.

Hephaestion shifted his hips impatiently. Alexander's slow exploration of his body was torture, but he forced himself to remain still. He felt the tip of Alexander's tongue swipe out to taste him, and he shuddered. He felt a great need to touch Alexander, so he tugged gently on a curl. "Come up here, Alexander. Please."

Alexander smiled at Hephaestion and crawled slowly up the length of his body, letting his own body rub teasingly over the one beneath him. He felt Hephaestion's hands grip his shoulders, and he suddenly found himself on his back with Hephaestion leaning over him.

Alexander's wide eyed expression made Hephaestion laugh. "You know you never could beat me."

"Who said I was trying?" Alexander grinned.

Hephaestion smiled down at him, then lowered his head and claimed Alexander's lips in a passionate kiss. He shifted his body and wrapped a leg around Alexander's, pulling their bodies closer. He broke the kiss and began kissing his way down Alexander's neck, working his way down just as Alexander had done to him. He gently suckled at each dusky nipple until they were tiny, hardened peaks before continuing his journey down the flat planes of Alexander's stomach.

Alexander moaned softly as Hephaestion's fingers curled around him, and gasped as a warm wet mouth enveloped him and drew him in. His breathing quickened as Hephaestion continued to devote his full attention to the heated column of flesh in his grip. He fisted one hand in Hephaestion's long hair, and gripped the cloth of his cloak with the other.

Hephaestion didn't let up until Alexander was a squirming, panting mess beneath him. He moved slowly back up Alexander's body, rubbing himself against him as he went. He kissed his way back up Alexander's jaw line before claiming his lips once more in a deep kiss. Finally breaking the kiss, he nuzzled Alexander's neck, breathing softly in his ear. "I want you, Alexander."

Alexander shivered at the feeling of the warm breath on his neck, and the sound of Hephaestion's husky, baritone voice in his ear. When Hephaestion raised his head to look down at him, Alexander smiled softly. He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from Hephaestion's eyes. "Then claim what is yours, my beloved."

Hephaestion kissed him again, and then raised himself up on his arms, looking down at Alexander. He tensed up slightly and paused.

Alexander noticed the hesitation immediately. "What is wrong, Hephaestion?"

"We don't have any oil, Alexander. I won't risk hurting you."

Alexander smiled. "Look in the pouch that I was wearing around my waist."

Hephaestion rummaged around under Alexander's discarded clothing until he came across a small leather pouch. He pulled it open and pulled out a small vial of oil. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Alexander. "Do you always carry this with you?"

Alexander laughed. "Well, you never know when such an opportunity will present itself. Best to be prepared."

Hephaestion shook his head and smiled. "I like the way you think." Hephaestion kissed him again until he was breathless. Breaking the kiss, he rolled off Alexander's body and sat up. "Turn over, Alexander."

Alexander knew exactly what Hephaestion wanted, so he obediently rolled onto his stomach. As much as he loved watching Hephaestion's face as he came apart, there was something about this position that he loved. Only Hephaestion would ever see him this vulnerable. Only Hephaestion did he trust enough to offer this most intimate of gifts.

Hephaestion poured some of the oil onto his fingers and set the vial aside. He leaned over Alexander, tenderly kissing the back of his neck and shoulders while gently preparing them both. "I want only you, Alexander. No other. Always, only you."

Alexander bit his lip and tried not to cry out as Hephaestion slid into him, not in pain, but in pleasure. He felt Hephaestion shift slightly and lay the full length of his body against Alexander's back. Feeling the warmth of Hephaestion's breath on his neck made him shiver.

Slowly and carefully, Hephaestion began to move…long slow movements, wanting to draw their pleasure out as much as possible. He raised his upper body up on his arms, changed the angle, and pushed in a little harder. He was rewarded with a rich moan from the man beneath him.

Alexander saw stars as Hephaestion hit that spot over and over. He squirmed impatiently, pressing back against Hephaestion's hips, needing more. "Please..." he breathed.

Hephaestion slid his hands to Alexander's shoulders and pulled, raising himself to his knees and pulling Alexander up with him so that Alexander was on his hands and knees. He gripped Alexander's hips as his movements increased, a little harder and a little deeper. He wanted more contact with Alexander than this, so he sat back on his heels, pulling Alexander upright so that he was sitting in Hephaestion's lap, straddling his legs with his back pressed against Hephaestion's chest. He nipped at Alexander's neck and shoulders as he pushed up into him.

Alexander moaned softly as Hephaestion slid a hand around his waist and took him in hand, stroking him.

Alexander moved his own hips, pressing back against Hephaestion. He felt Hephaestion tremble beneath him and knew he was struggling to keep control. He turned his head just a little and kissed Hephaestion's jaw, speaking softly against his cheek. "Let it go, Hephaestion."

Hephaestion pushed in hard a couple times and shattered, biting down on Alexander's shoulder to keep from screaming. His release sent fire shooting through his veins and he shook with the force of it. He was vaguely aware of Alexander's own soft cry and the pulsing of the hard length in his grip as Alexander found his own release. He stroked Alexander a few more times and then slid both his arms around Alexander's waist, holding him tightly as their ragged breathing began to slow and their heart rates returned to normal.

Finally, Alexander pulled free of Hephaestion and turned to face him. He reached up and took Hephaestion's face in his hands, kissing him tenderly. Pushing a sweat dampened strand of hair from Hephaestion's eyes, he smiled softly at him. "I love you, Hephaestion. I don't say it enough, but I do. With everything that I am, I love you."

Hephaestion smiled in return. "And I, you, my Alexander."

They looked into each other's eyes a moment and then reluctantly pulled apart. "I suppose we need to get back to camp, Hephaestion. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Alexander stood and reached out a hand to Hephaestion.

Hephaestion took his hand and allowed Alexander to pull him to his feet. He embraced him and kissed him gently before backing away. "We should get dressed and go. We need to be well rested for tomorrow." He gathered his clothes and began dressing, glancing over at Alexander who was doing the same.

Quietly, they finished dressing and made their way back up the beach to their camp. They stopped at the entrance to the royal tent and turned to face each other. Hephaestion took Alexander's hands in his and smiled. "Rest well, Alexander. I will see you in the morning."

Alexander shook his head. "No, Hephaestion. Stay with me."

Hephaestion hesitated only a moment before nodding his head in consent.

Once inside, they quietly undressed and washed before climbing into the bed, drawing a light covering over themselves. With a brief kiss good night, both men fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaestion sat up in the bed, stretching and yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes. A quick glance told him that Alexander was already up and about. He rose from the bed and took care of his personal needs before throwing on the clothes he had worn the night before. He needed to return to his tent to gather clothing and supplies for their day trip today. As he stepped out of the royal tent, he paused, taking in the beautiful scene in front of him. The sun was just rising, and the sky was brushed with hints of pink and gold which were reflected on the dancing surface of the river beside them. It looked to be another clear day…just perfect for what they planned to do. He turned and walked the short distance to his own tent, nodding a greeting at the guards and the pages waiting to attend to him.

After having a hearty breakfast and a warm bath, he dressed for the day. He dressed in a light blue chiton with a darker blue chlamys fastened with a silver pin that bore the Macedonian star. It had been a gift from Alexander. One of his slaves braided his hair at the sides. It not only kept his hair out of his face, but Alexander loved it that way as well. Once his sandals were laced, he gave instructions to his slaves and pages and went in search of Alexander.

Alexander was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement as he watched a groom drape a leopard skin over Bucephalus' back and fix a bridle with a golden headpiece on the impatient stallion, who stomped his feet in annoyance. He had asked for Hephaestion's chestnut stallion to be prepared also, with a blanket of buttery soft tan suede draped over its strong back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and warm breath in his ear as he was embraced from behind, and he smiled widely. "Joy to you, Hephaestion."

Hephaestion chuckled. "Joy to you, my king." He moved to stand beside Alexander, looking the horses over briefly. "You were up early this morning. I take it you are excited?"

"I am! Oh Hephaestion, think of it. Today we will honor our heroes. What a privilege this is."

Hephaestion looked Alexander up and down and smiled. Alexander wore a pale gold chiton with a chlamys of royal purple edged in gold. The pin at his shoulder was the same design as the one Hephaestion wore, only this one was gold. "You look very regal, Alexander. I doubt Achilles himself was so handsome."

Alexander smiled, flushing slightly at the compliment. "And Patroclus couldn't hold a candle to you, love. You look stunning."

Hephaestion blushed slightly and smiled. "Have you spoken with the others? When are we to leave?"

"Very shortly. I'm not taking a very large group with us. Mostly our close friends and companions, and of course our pages and slaves and such. I organized some games for the rest of the men. They are going to stay here in camp and relax and enjoy themselves. They seemed quite pleased about that. After we return this evening, we shall have a feast! Lots of good food and I want to keep the wine flowing. This is a celebration, Hephaestion!" Alexander smiled softly and tenderly stroked Hephaestion's cheek. "I cannot think of anything more perfect than celebrating this with you."

One by one, the rest of their companions made their way over and readied their horses for the trip. Alexander made sure that the supplies he had requested had been gathered and put into a pack which was draped over the back of a horse belonging to one of his pages. Everyone was finally ready, and he was anxious to get going. He smiled at his friends and companions. "I am happy to share this day with all of you. Today we will honor the heroes and give our thanks to the gods for favor they have shown to us." He looked over at Hephaestion, who was standing patiently beside his horse. "Shall we?" With that, he swung up onto Bucephalus' broad back.

Everyone else mounted up and followed Alexander as he led them inland towards the town of Troy. Hephaestion rode beside Alexander, glancing at him from time to time. It was obvious that Alexander was very happy. A soft smile played on his lips, and when he turned to look at Hephaestion, his eyes were shining. Hephaestion heard the chattering and laughter of the men behind them, and a deep belly laugh that had to be Cleitus. Alexander was humming softly under his breath. Hephaestion could not remember the last time he had seen Alexander so happy and carefree.

They passed small hillocks and mounds of long forgotten stones. The land was rather nondescript, and Hephaestion secretly wondered if Alexander was disappointed. How he would have loved to see the stately walls of Troy in all their glory, but they had both known that time and history had claimed them long ago. A small village was ahead of them, just past the low hills, and behind it a flat plain that ended quite a distance away against a ridge of larger hills.

Hephaestion was shaken from his reverie by Alexander's softly spoken words, which gave voice to the very thoughts that he had just had.

"Hephaestion, wouldn't it have been wonderful to see Troy as it once was? Oh, I knew that was not to be, but it's hard not to think of it and how it must have looked. How would it have felt to stand before those walls, daring Hector to come and fight? Brave Achilles had to avenge his Patroclus, you know." He smiled softly at Hephaestion and received a gentle smile in return.

"Yes, and he did just that. Achilles is the stuff of legends, Alexander, just as you will be someday."

Alexander shook his head, his gaze on a small section of a low stone wall that still stood along the road leading to the village. He sighed wistfully. "Achilles had Homer to sing of his deeds and to immortalize him in great glory." He frowned slightly. "I have no Homer."

"Alexander," Hephaestion said gently, "do you not remember what Aristander told you just yesterday, after your sacrifices were made? He said that your deeds would be so great and so many that men will speak of you for all time." Hephaestion smiled warmly, his blue eyes sparkling. "Trust me, Alexander, you are not a man easily forgotten."

Alexander seemed pleased by Hephaestion's response and returned the smile. "There is one thing that I have that rivals Achilles. I have you, my Patroclus. Achilles was blessed with a friend who he loved as his own life, and who loved him in return. That I have."

They exchanged a look that spoke volumes of their feelings towards each other and then turned their attention again to the area around them. Crumbled stone ruins dotted the landscape; small sections of broken walls and a few structures that may have at one time been alters for their sacrifices - remains of an age of long ago. Just beyond that were the dwellings of the current inhabitants. A larger stone temple stood at the far end of the village.

Ptolemy kicked his horse up beside his friends, looking down the road ahead of them. He pointed to a couple of structures on the western side of the village, covered in white stones. They had obviously been carefully repaired and maintained, unlike most of the other ruins. "Do you suppose those are the tombs you seek?" He looked at the village they were about to enter. "It is unfortunate that much of the city has crumbled with time. The temple seems unscathed, though."

Alexander nodded his agreement. "Yes, I was just telling Hephaestion that I would love to see it as it once was. To answer your question, I am not sure if those are the tombs we seek or not. They appear to be the only ones that have been maintained. If I had to guess, I would say it seems likely that they are. The temple" he directed his gaze at the large stone structure, "I would say has been restored and carefully maintained. I wonder how many have come over the years to make their sacrifices here?" He turned to Hephaestion and Ptolemy and smiled. "We shall make our own sacrifices later. One must never fail to seek the favor of the gods and give them their due. And I among men have been richly blessed. I have much to be thankful for." His warm gaze lingered on Hephaestion for a moment.

They rode a short distance more and entered the village. Curious villagers lined the road and peeked out from their doors, wanting to get a glimpse of their visitors. Word had spread quickly that the young king Alexander of Macedon was coming here himself. There was excitement and a sense of awe as the men made their way into the village square and stopped.

Hephaestion laughed as giggling children pointed at them and ducked behind a vendor's cart. A lovely girl with dark hair that hung to her waist and startlingly green eyes smiled at Hephaestion as their gazes met, and he smiled in return, nodding his head slightly to acknowledge her. If he had been inclined to seek the company of a woman, this one would definitely have been to his taste. He chuckled softly as he heard Ptolemy whispering to Nearchus, who had caught up with them, about the girl. No doubt one of them would seek her out later if time permitted.

Alexander slid down from Bucephalus' back, patting the great stallion's neck. The others followed suit and dismounted as well. He turned and smiled at his friends and companions, laying a hand on Hephaestion's shoulder. "My friends, welcome to Troy."


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander took a good look around at the small village that had been built over the remains of the once magnificent city of Troy. He was saddened that time had reduced its former grandeur to mostly rubble, and felt a twinge of disappointment that no one had tried to maintain it over the years. Had he been here himself, he would have ensured that the city retained its glory.

In a gesture that was unexpected, Alexander's helmsmen crowned him with a golden crown in honor of him successfully guiding his ship on this journey. Alexander smiled, obviously touched. The man's name was Menoetius, which happened to be the name of Patroclus' father. Alexander saw this as a favorable omen, and smiled again.

They were approached by an older man who was smiling brightly at them. "Welcome, Great King. You honor us with your presence. You and your men are most welcome here. I offer myself as your guide. Is there anything in particular you wish to see?"

Alexander glanced towards the temple. "We wish to see the temple and make our offerings there."

The man nodded. "Yes, come with me. I will take you to the priests there. They will assist you."

Alexander turned to his friends. "Come with me. We must honor the gods." He smiled at Hephaestion, who had been silently watching Alexander with a look of love and pride. Alexander felt his heart quicken at the expression on Hephaestion's face. "Come, my Patroclus. I wish to thank the gods for you."

Hephaestion felt himself blush slightly, much to his annoyance. "Yes, my Achilles. I owe them a debt of gratitude myself." He returned Alexander's smile.

Alexander and his companions followed the man to the temple. Its white marble columns gleamed in the sunlight. Just inside a short row of columns was a heavy wooden door that led to the inner chamber of the temple, where their sacrifices would be made. They were greeted at the door by a priest, wearing a slightly worn but still beautiful robe of fine white linen.

"You wish to honor our patron Goddess Athena? Come…" he opened the door and motioned for them to go inside.

Alexander stepped into the dim interior of the temple, lit by torches on the wall. An altar for receiving sacrifices was in the center of the room. He turned to Hephaestion. "Come, Hephaestion. Do this with me." He nodded towards one of his pages who had accompanied them, and the boy retrieved a vessel of olive oil and one of wine from the pack he had carried. He also produced a golden cup and handed that to Hephaestion.

Hephaestion held the cup while the young page filled it with the wine. He raised the cup, closing his eyes and offering a silent prayer of his own before handing the cup to Alexander. He watched as the priest raised his hands, eyes closed, and mouthed a silent blessing over the offerings being made. He then turned to Alexander with a nod and stepped back.

Alexander did as Hephaestion had done. He raised the cup and closed his eyes. In his powerful voice, he prayed to Athena, offering her his sacrifices and hoping they were enough. He petitioned the goddess for her protection and blessings on them, for she was the goddess of wisdom and of war, and he desired her favor upon them. He bowed his head, making a few silent requests that he shared with no one, before lifting the cup and pouring the libation. He repeated the action with a cup filled with olive oil, with Hephaestion first taking his turn to offer prayers of his own. He exchanged a look with Hephaestion and nodded. He felt their offerings had been well received. He turned to leave the temple but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning, he found the priest looking at him curiously.

"Great King, I have something here that may be of interest to you. Please, come with me."

Alexander followed the priest to the rear of the small room where a curtain hung. The old man drew the curtain back, and Alexander gasped loudly. His eyes were wide, and he took a tentative step forward.

Hephaestion heard the gasp of breath and hurried immediately to Alexander's side. When he followed Alexander's line of sight, he froze. Could that really be what he thought it was?

Hanging there, once concealed by the curtain, was a chest plate and a shield. The chest plate was polished, reflecting the shifting light of the torches. Beside that hung a shield, the likes of which Alexander had never seen. It was large. The layered edges gleamed, and the rest of the shield was burnished to a deep bronze color. It was adorned with hundreds of figures, everything from the sun and moon to men and creatures of myth and legend. With great reverence, Alexander lifted the shield and held it up in front of him. It was heavy, and a strap finished in silver adorned the back. Alexander released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned his wide eyed gaze on Hephaestion.

"Hephaestion….can this be? Is this…" he shook his head in disbelief. "Could this truly be the shield of Achilles, wrought by the hands of Hephaestus himself?"

Hephaestion moved to stand beside Alexander, reaching out to trace a finger along the edge of the shield. "It is as Homer described it. It surely must be."

The priest watched with interest the actions of the young king and the great reverence he showed towards the objects before him. The man smiled to himself. It was meant to be.

"My king" he began, "they call to you. I have seen the omens, before your arrival, and I have felt the presence of the divine here, now, in this room" He looked at Alexander, his expression solemn and sincere. "These belong to you. "

Alexander was stunned. He looked from the priest to the shield to Hephaestion and back again. There were few things that rendered Alexander speechless, but this did. After a moment, he spoke softly, his voice trembling with emotion. "What have I to offer for such a gift? What have I that is worthy of this?" He thought for a moment and then smiled. Yes! That was it. "Hephaestion…my armor. Have it brought here please."

Hephaestion nodded, understanding what Alexander intended to do. He stepped outside and barked an order at Alexander's pages. Alexander had, fortunately, brought his armor with him. He hadn't thought he would need it, but something told him to bring it anyway. Hephaestion smiled. The gods had been directing this all along.

Their companions, who had been standing and waiting patiently, stared with interest at Hephaestion. Perdiccas spoke up. "Hephaestion, what is going on? Is Alexander okay? Is something wrong? Why does he require his armor?"

Hephaestion nodded his head. "All is well. In fact, it is better than that. The gods have blessed Alexander, and the goddess herself has touched him and granted him her divine blessing. You will see soon enough."

The page returned carrying Alexander's armor, handing it to Hephaestion. Hephaestion entered the temple again and took the armor to Alexander. He laid it down on the altar at the priest's direction and stepped back. He watched as Alexander offered up a prayer of thanks to the goddess and dedicated his own armor to her. The priest nodded his approval and assured them that the offering was well received.

Alexander took the breast plate and handed it to Hephaestion. "Assist me please?"

Hephaestion helped Alexander put the armor on and fasten it. He then picked up the heavy shield and handed it to Alexander, stepping back to look at him. The spirit of the divine was on Alexander, without doubt. He practically glowed. Hephaestion knew as never before that Alexander truly was the son of a god, and he bowed his head in the presence of such greatness. At the soft touch of a finger lifting his chin, he looked up into the sparkling eyes of Alexander.

"Hephaestion…my Patroclus…I am happy beyond words. I have the blessing of the gods, I have the blood of Achilles in my veins, and now his armor and shield to guard me, and best of all, I have my Patroclus at my side." His eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and he smiled brightly. "Come, let's go. We have more to do, and the best is yet to come."


	6. Chapter 6

Hephaestion smiled as he stood back and watched Alexander. Alexander was in his element…the center of attention and loved by all those around him. Their companions crowded around Alexander as he proudly displayed the shield and armor. If any of them had any negative or skeptical thoughts, they kept them to themselves, for which Hephaestion was most grateful. He wanted nothing to ruin this glorious day for his king.

Alexander looked up from the circle of men crowded around him, turning to meet Hephaestion's warm gaze. A soft smile curved his lips and he inclined his head slightly, a subtle hint for Hephaestion to join the group. As Hephaestion stepped up beside him, Alexander casually draped his arm around Hephaestion's shoulder.

"Well, gentlemen", he began "I believe we have a race to run." He looked up at sky, the position of the sun indicating that it was approaching midday. Fortunately, it was late spring, and stifling heat of summer had not set in. It was a clear and perfect day, with just enough of a breeze to keep them cool and comfortable. "Why don't we rest and relax for just a bit, then meet back here in about an hour?"

The men broke up and went in separate directions. Some of them went into the village to do a little exploring of their own, and some of them settled themselves under a stand of trees at the edge of the village, nibbling on dates and having a bit of watered wine. Alexander and Hephaestion decided to wander over to the tombs they would be honoring this afternoon.

Hephaestion chuckled softly as he noticed, just as he predicted, Ptolemy and Nearchus set off in search of the lovely girl they had seen earlier. No surprise there. He glanced at Alexander, who was walking beside him, and felt his heart swell. He had no need to seek such companionship. He had everything he ever wanted or needed in the blonde man at his side. Lost in his musings, he was startled by Alexander gently nudging him with his elbow.

"Where were you Hephaestion? What has you so deep in thought?" Alexander smiled at him. "You were smiling…I hope some of those thoughts were of me."

Hephaestion met his gaze steadily. "My thoughts are always of you, Alexander."

Alexander reached for his hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it tenderly. "Are you ready for our race, love?"

"I am. I look forward to it very much."

Hephaestion smiled at Alexander and then turned his attention to the site of the tombs just ahead of them. His mind wandered to the story of Achilles that Alexander loved so much. It was a story full of love, courage, strength, glory…but also sadness and loss. His mouth turned down at the corners slightly as he pondered that part of the story. Alexander so wanted to emulate Achilles, and made it clear he considered Hephaestion to be his Patroclus. While it was an honor to be thought of as such, Hephaestion couldn't help but wonder just how closely their own story would follow. Would he suffer the same fate as Patroclus? Would Alexander follow him, as Achilles had done? Would they live long, fulfilling lives and grow old together, or would they burn brightly for a short time…live a short life full of glory as Alexander talked of so often…and die much too young. He stopped as they neared the well-worn path that circled the tombs of their heroes, kicking at a small stone and lowering his gaze for a moment.

Alexander instantly sensed the shift in Hephaestion's mood, and laid his hand gently on Hephaestion's arm, trailing his fingers over the tanned skin on his bicep and down to his wrist, finally taking hold of Hephaestion's hand. "What is it, Hephaestion?" he asked softly. "Why the somber mood? You certainly don't seem to be looking forward it." Alexander squeezed Hephaestion's hand lightly. "Talk to me, love."

Hephaestion shook his head, laughing at himself ruefully. "It's nothing, Alexander." He gave Alexander an apologetic smile, mentally kicking himself for even having such thoughts on a day that meant for celebration.

"Hephaestion" Alexander prodded him gently, "stop it. I know exactly where that beautiful mind of yours has gone." He turned Hephaestion to face him and grasped him firmly by the shoulders. "Think of it, Hephaestion. One day you'll have to help me shuffle out to our balcony so we can watch our grandchildren play." He laughed. "Will you still love me when I'm eighty years old and all my hair has fallen out?"

Hephaestion laughed at that, his mood lifting. "I will have to think about that." He winked in response to Alexander's glare. "I should probably ask you the same."

Alexander looked horrified. "No! Not your hair!" He loved Hephaestion's long, silky hair. "Surely the gods would not be so cruel!"

They looked at each other and laughed, the moment of sadness forgotten.

The older man who had initially greeted them upon their arrival approached them, smiling. "I trust your visit to the temple was pleasing to you and that your sacrifices were well received." He thought for a moment. "I know of something else that may be of interest to you. Would you like to see the lyre that belonged to Paris?"

Alexander snorted in distaste and shook his head. "I think not. Should you have the lyre of Achilles, that I would see, for he used it to sing of the deeds of great men and glory."

The man wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, and cleared his throat. "Well, then, is there anything else you would like to see, or anything I can assist you with?"

Alexander nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes, there is something you can do for me. I wish to sacrifice at the tombs of Achilles and Patroclus. I am aware of the traditions. My companions and I will run a race around the tombs, and then Hephaestion and I would like to honor our heroes. I would like something to leave on their tombs in remembrance." He grinned sheepishly at Hephaestion. "It seems I didn't remember everything when I was making our preparations."

"I can help you with that. I will get garlands that you can place there, if that would be acceptable to you. You may, of course, pour libations to them as well, as is traditionally done."

Alexander glanced over at Hephaestion, who gave a slight nod of approval. "That would acceptable, thank you. We will return in about half an hour to make our preparations."

The man nodded. "I will have everything ready for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander and Hephaestion joined the men relaxing under the trees for a bite to eat and a little wine, and Alexander sent one of his pages to collect the garlands from the old man. As soon as the boy returned, they would get ready for their race. As they waited, they sat back and relaxed, talking and laughing with their friends.

"So, Alexander, we all have to get naked, right?" Ptolemy made a face and shook his head. "Perhaps you should reconsider that. I mean, must we all be subjected to the sight of Craterus' hairy ass?"

That drew laughter from all around and a rude remark from a laughing Craterus.

Nearchus grinned. "That will be a sight. The whole lot of us running naked. Someone should warn the villagers to avert their eyes!"

Ptolemy seemed to be in a teasing mood. "Tell me, Hephaestion…who gets the honor of oiling you up?" He winked at Alexander and grinned. "Alexander, what about you? Or will you be oiling each other?"

"Gods, no!" Philotas laughed. "If they did that, they would never make it to the race!"

Hephaestion actually blushed at that, much to his chagrin. While their closest companions knew full well of their relationship, they didn't openly flaunt it, and Hephaestion wanted to keep it that way.

Alexander shook his head, smiling. "No, Philotas. That, my friend, is why we have slaves and pages. They will attend us and prepare us for the race." He turned to see his page approaching them with the garlands in his arms. "Speaking of that, I do believe it's time to get ready."

Hephaestion caught Alexander's eye and smiled. His heart was racing and he actually felt nervous, though he wasn't quite sure why. This was so important to Alexander, and Hephaestion wanted everything to be perfect. Beyond that, though, there was a much deeper meaning to this…one that warmed his heart and made him feel deeply honored. He climbed to his feet and reached his hand out to help Alexander up. They stood for a moment, their eyes conveying a message that only they understood, before Hephaestion stepped back slightly. "I will go and prepare, Alexander" he said softly. "I shall meet you back here shortly." He turned on his heel and walked to where his pages and slaves had been patiently waiting.

Alexander watched him walk away, deep in thought for a moment. Finally, he turned to his men. "Well, gentlemen, shall we?" With a smile, he walked in the opposite direction that Hephaestion had gone, pages and slaves in tow.

The rest of the men stripped down in preparation for the race, joking and making rude remarks to one another, all in the spirit of fun, of course. Spirits were high all the way around.

Hephaestion was nervous. There was no denying it, and it annoyed him that he felt that way. He removed his clothing, handing it to one of his pages as one of his slaves unlaced his sandals and removed them. Another slave retrieved a vessel of fine oil from his pack. Hephaestion stood patiently still as his body slave applied the oil to his skin, gently rubbing it in until his tanned skin glistened in the sunlight. A page placed a golden fillet around his head and stepped back. Hephaestion looked down at himself and then nodded to his attendants. "Thank you. Remain here until I return."

Alexander was ready, his skin oiled and slick, a golden fillet matching the one Hephaestion wore around his blonde curls. After giving instructions to his pages, he turned around with the intention of walking to where Hephaestion had gone to prepare. He didn't get far before he froze in his tracks, all the air suddenly leaving his lungs. Hephaestion was walking towards him, smiling. The sun brought out the bronze highlights in his flowing hair, braided neatly at the sides the way Alexander loved it. Hard muscles rippled under tanned skin that glistened with oil as he approached. Alexander let his gaze wander down the lean length of Hephaestion's body, giving a low hum of approval. He noticed with a sense of alarm that his body had begun to react to the vision before him, and he quickly raised his eyes to Hephaestion's face. He swallowed hard and blinked, trying to compose himself.

Hephaestion chuckled slightly, seeing Alexander's obvious reaction to him. He could tell that Alexander was having a difficult time making certain parts of his anatomy behave. Hephaestion knew exactly how he felt. Alexander looked every bit the son of a god that he claimed to be. He held Alexander's gaze steadily, not daring to look at the splendidly sculpted, oiled body of his beloved. A smiled curved his lips as he moved to stand in front of Alexander. His heart was racing and he took a deep breath and released it slowly to calm himself.

Alexander finally found his voice. "You look…you look incredible, Hephaestion. You put Ganymede himself to shame." He reached up and laid a hand gently on Hephaestion's shoulder. "Are you ready, love?"

Hephaestion nodded slowly. "I am." He paused slightly, searching for the words he wanted. "Alexander, I cannot begin to tell you what it means to me that you are sharing this with me. It is truly an honor."

"No, Hephaestion, it is I who am honored. The gods have given me a great gift, and I intend to offer my thanks for that gift. You are my Patroclus, and I am nothing without you." He smiled softly. "And I don't mind if they know that."

Hephaestion flushed slightly. This was as close to a public declaration of their love as either of them would ever give, but the message was clear enough to those who knew them well. He would give thanks to gods himself. His role would be to love, support and defend his Achilles, no matter what the cost. It was a charge he accepted willingly. "Well, then, Alexander, let's get to it. We will honor our heroes, and each other."

Alexander gave Hephaestion's shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing him and backing away . "Come, Hephaestion, let's do this."

They walked together to where the rest of the companions stood, casually chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Philotas was the first to notice them, and elbowed Ptolemy in the ribs. "Would you look at them? They are practically glowing."

Ptolemy smiled and nodded his agreement. "Yes, they are. It makes you believe that Alexander's claim to be the son of Zeus just might be true. His notion of Achilles and Patroclus reborn seems entirely plausible."

Alexander smiled in greeting at his companions as he approached. "Well, gentlemen, are you ready for this?"

Ptolemy glanced around, seeing nods of affirmation from the others. "I believe we are, Alexander. How do you want to do this?"

"I would like all of you to run your race around the tombs first. Let's see which of you is the swiftest!" Alexander grinned, then his expression softened as he turned towards Hephaestion. "Hephaestion and I will run our own race afterwards."

Craterus stepped to the front of the group and gave a lopsided grin. "Be prepared to lose, you sorry lot! I'll give you a lovely view of my 'hairy ass', as Ptolemy so nicely put it, as I leave you in the dust."

Perdiccas laughed. "Go right on thinking that, old man. I doubt you can keep up with us!"

Alexander laughed and shook his head as the trash talk went back and forth between the men. He was pleased to see them all so relaxed and in such good spirits. "Okay, men, time to back up your bragging. Line up and get ready."

Alexander's friends and companions lined up and looked at him expectantly. Alexander raised his arm and smiled at them, then dropped his arm forward with a shout. "Go!"

Hephaestion stood back and chuckled quietly as he watched the pack of them take off, running as fast as their legs would carry them down the well-worn path that circled around the tombs. Even at their breakneck speed, they managed to elbow each other and shout teasing insults at one another. He glanced at Alexander and smiled. Alexander was laughing, his eyes sparkling with humor and happiness, and when he turned his gaze to Hephaestion, Hephaestion felt his breath catch in his throat. The joy Alexander felt radiated from him, and the smile he directed at Hephaestion was breathtaking.

Alexander winked at Hephaestion and then turned his attention to his rapidly approaching companions. They had circled around the tombs and were heading back towards where he and Hephaestion stood waiting. Ptolemy and Perdiccas were at the front of the pack, followed closely by Cleitus and a rapidly gaining Craterus. They rounded the last part of the turn and, much to everyone's astonishment, Craterus kicked in a last burst of speed and crossed the finish line a half step ahead of Perdiccas. The others all crossed the finish line in short order. Some of them collapsed on the ground, laughing and trying to catch their breath. Others bent over, hands on their knees, breathing hard.

Craterus turned and watched the last of them cross. He grinned and walked up between Perdiccas and Ptolemy, throwing an arm around each of them. "A good race. An even better finish!"

Alexander and Hephaestion exchanged a look and a smile, and then Alexander walked to over to congratulate the winner. "Good Craterus, well done!" He held out a laurel wreath that the villager had sent along with the garlands for the tomb, and he placed it on Craterus' head. He smiled at all of them. "Well done, all of you! And now…" he turned again to Hephaestion, his expression softening, "now Hephaestion and I will run and pay homage to the mighty Achilles and his brave and loyal Patroclus." He took a step towards Hephaestion and laid his hand gently on Hephaestion's cheek. "Are you ready, my beloved?"

Hephaestion was momentarily surprised by the term of endearment, something they typically didn't do in public. But then again, they were among friends here…friends who knew how close he and Alexander were. He smiled softly and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Alexander's palm. "Lead on, my Achilles."

They stepped together towards the starting line, turning their heads towards each other with a silent exchange that spoke volumes. Alexander turned to Craterus. "Craterus, as the victor of your race, I ask, would you do the honor of starting our race?"

Craterus smiled and came to stand in front of them, just off to the side. "I would be honored, Alexander."

Hephaestion's heart was racing and he had to remind himself to breathe. It was a very rare thing for his nerves to get the better of him, but this…this was different. He watched Alexander as he spoke with Craterus and noticed that, despite Alexander's bright mood and air of confidence, there was a slight hitch in his breath. No one but he would have even noticed it, but it was there. Alexander was nervous, too.

Alexander turned his attention to Hephaestion again, a small exhale of breath escaping his slightly parted lips. Finally. This was it. This race meant so much more to him than any of them could imagine. Except Hephaestion, and he understood perfectly. With a small smile he faced forward and took a deep breath.

It was time.


	8. Chapter 8

Craterus raised his arm as Alexander and Hephaestion got into position. "Are the both of you ready?"

With another quick glance at each other, both of them nodded.

Craterus dropped his arm forward and shouted "Go!"

With a triumphant shout, Alexander charged forward, Hephaestion right on his heels. The sprint was his best event, and he knew that, at least at short distances, he could outrun Hephaestion. He hadn't really intended for this to be an actual race, but his competitive nature kicked in and he immediately pushed himself faster.

Hephaestion settled into a comfortable pace as he ran only a step or two behind Alexander. Hephaestion was a distance runner, so while Alexander might be able to best him for a short sprint, if the race was of any length at all, Hephaestion's steady, long strides would overtake him. Alexander had assured him that it wouldn't be a competition. Ha! Hephaestion knew better. To Alexander, almost everything was a competition. Hephaestion wasn't intimidated by that. He knew at this distance they would be equally matched. When Alexander glanced back at him, Hephaestion had to laugh.

As they neared the tombs, Alexander's pace had slowed slightly. Hephaestion drew even with him, and they were now running side by side. Alexander turned his head and smiled at Hephaestion, and received a smile in return. As much as he loved competition, he was glad that they were now running together.

Their race was now totally synchronized, stride by stride, as they both settled into a comfortable pace. As they rounded the mounds of earth where the tombs were located, Alexander felt energized. This was something he had dreamed of doing, and to be sharing it with his own Patroclus was beyond his dreams. He snuck another sideways glance at Hephaestion. Hephaestion's long chestnut hair flowed gracefully over his shoulders and down his upper back, a few strands clinging to his face where a trickle of sweat rolled down his cheek. Alexander nearly tripped on a stone and focused his attention back on the road before him.

The finish line was fast approaching. They were still side by side, stride for stride, running as one. Hephaestion felt exhilarated and was almost disappointed that the race was nearly over. He could hear their companions cheering for them as they waited at the finish, and he half expected Alexander to step it up at the last and pass him, but much to his pleasure, that didn't happen. He glanced at Alexander and was greeted with a quick glance and smile in return.

"Let's do this together, Hephaestion. You and I. As equals. As one" Alexander said breathlessly.

To the loud cheers, whistles and shouts of the others, they crossed the finish line completely in sync. Taking a moment to catch their breath, they turned to each other and smiled. Alexander put his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders, and Hephaestion did the same. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly they were surrounded by their companions, laughing and slapping them on the back. Their mood was infectious, and soon Alexander and Hephaestion were laughing and talking along with the others.

After a bit, Hephaestion looked up and caught Alexander's eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, asking the silent question.

Alexander smiled softly and nodded, understanding perfectly. He stepped back from the others and raised his hand to silence the group. "Gentlemen, this was a good race. And now Hephaestion and I wish to pay tribute to our heroes. Please, honor us with your presence here as we do so."

Their companions respectfully quieted down and followed behind Alexander as he walked back towards the tombs. His page, as instructed, stood patiently near the tombs holding the garlands that they were to use. Alexander nodded to the young man who promptly stepped forward. Alexander held his hands out, and the boy gently draped the garlands over his outstretched hands. Alexander then turned to Hephaestion, who had been standing just behind him, and offered him one of the garlands.

Hephaestion accepted the garland from Alexander and stood silent and still. Alexander was to make his offering first.

Alexander stood before the burial mound, accepting a golden cup of wine in his free hand and pouring the libation. Handing cup back to his page, he lifted the garland over his head, closing his eyes and mouthing something silently to himself. Then, in a bold voice, he spoke. "Mighty Achilles, bravest of warriors, I honor you. You lived a life of glory, and your deeds will be remembered forever. May I always strive to be the best and bravest, just as you." He turned his head, letting his warm gaze land on Hephaestion, smiling softly. "May I always be worthy of the love, devotion and trust of those who follow me. And may I never fail to thank the gods for the gift they have given me…my own brave and loyal Patroclus, to whom I give my heart freely."

Alexander held Hephaestion's stunned gaze steadily. Clearly he had not been expecting such a bold statement, which left little doubt as to the nature of their relationship, not that most hadn't figured it out already. Of all the men Alexander had ever known, Hephaestion stood above them all. Hephaestion was, as Aristotle had described, the other half of his soul. Brave and beautiful Hephaestion…fiercely loyal, a man of honor, dignity, thoughtfulness and intelligence. Alexander knew that Hephaestion was the only one who truly loved him unconditionally, despite all his faults and failings, and he knew that Hephaestion would never do anything to dishonor him. He was loyal unto death.

Alexander turned and dropped to one knee, laying the garland on the tomb of Achilles. He stood, turning to Hephaestion and giving a slight nod.

Hephaestion was still staring at Alexander, speechless. This was more than he could have ever dreamed. The love shining in Alexander's eyes nearly took his breath. After a moment, he drew a deep breath to steady himself, hoping he could speak without choking up. He had to blink back tears, and finally had to look away from Alexander to compose himself. With hands that shook slightly, he managed to pour the libation. He lifted his own garland and managed to speak, though his voice was softer and choked with emotion that he could not suppress.

"Honorable Patroclus, your bravery and loyalty inspire me to be a better man. Your selflessness and sacrifice honored Achilles, and I thank you for your heroic example of what a man of honor and virtue should be. May I ever be the same, never wavering in the path that I follow." As Alexander had done, he dropped to one knee and placed the garland on the tomb. He then stood, turning towards Alexander and taking a few steps to close the distance between them. He no longer cared what anyone thought. This was for Alexander, and that is all that mattered. Repeating his previous action, he dropped to one knee in front of a very startled Alexander, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Alexander, you are my king, my commander, and I would follow you anywhere without question. More than that, you are my friend. I pledge you my eternal devotion, my support, my counsel, and my friendship. I will do everything in my ability to help you achieve your dreams and the glory that you seek. I pledge you my life, and my love. Always." With that, he bowed his head slightly, feeling slightly annoyed as a stray tear managed to sneak past his resolve and wind its way down his cheek.

It was Alexander's turn to be stunned. Hephaestion, ever the cautious and more reserved of the two, had never made such a public acknowledgement of his love, at least not anywhere close to this. He felt his throat tighten and no words would come. He noticed the tear on Hephaestion's cheek, and nearly lost it himself. He tugged gently on Hephaestion's hand, bidding him to stand. As Hephaestion rose to his feet, Alexander placed a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face, gazing into those startlingly blue eyes he loved so much.

His voice low and slightly breathless, he spoke quietly, for only Hephaestion to hear. "No, Hephaestion, you bow to no one. I would not be the man that I am without you, and I suspect I would not get far unless you were by my side. It is I who should bow to you."

For a minute, neither man moved, and not a sound was heard from their companions as they stood in silence, not one daring to disturb the moment.

Finally, Alexander grinned and grabbed Hephaestion in a tight hug, accompanied by the sound of cheering and laughing from their friends. He released Hephaestion and turned to his companions. "Come, men! Back to camp. A great feast awaits us. And much wine! I wish to celebrate this day!" He smiled at Hephaestion. "I suppose we should dress before we mount up and head back. I do like seeing you like this, but…" With a wink, he turned to walk to where his pages stood with his clothing and armor.

Hephaestion did the same, smiling the whole time as his slaves and pages assisted him.

Once everyone was ready, Alexander gave the signal for them to mount up and they started back down the road towards the camp. Alexander was still chattering away excitedly, talking and laughing with their friends. Hephaestion rode quietly just behind him, content for the moment to simply watch him. The joy that Alexander obviously felt filled Hephaestion's heart as well.

Today had been an amazing day.


	9. Chapter 9

Their arrival back in camp was met with shouts of greeting from the men. The camp cooks had been preparing a feast and the smell of roasting meat filled the air. The mood in camp was happy and relaxed, and a sea of smiling, laughing faces greeted Alexander and his companions.

Alexander slid from Bucephalus' broad back, patting the big stallion on the neck affectionately before turning him over to a groom. He turned and waited for Hephaestion to dismount as well. "Hephaestion, I think I am going to go and wash some of this oil off and change into some clean clothing." He glanced around briefly. "Come with me?"

Hephaestion nodded and followed Alexander to the royal tent. He stood just inside the doorway, watching as Alexander gathered some clean clothing to change into. "Alexander…" he said softly.

Alexander turned, cocking his head questioningly. "Yes, Hephaestion? What is it?"

Hephaestion stepped forward, placing his hands on Alexander's shoulders, his expression warm. "I want to thank you for today. For everything. I…" he hesitated, "I cannot begin to tell you how I am feeling. Humbled, I guess. Honored. Loved. Grateful perhaps?" He shook his head. "Those words aren't sufficient, but they are all that I have."

Alexander smiled, a warm, loving smile. He reached up and gently took Hephaestion's face in his hands. "You have no need to thank me. I said nothing today that was not true. Hephaestion…." He pressed a light kiss against Hephaestion's lips…"I love you. You know that. I probably don't say it enough, but I hope today I was able to show you exactly what you mean to me." He kissed him again softly. "You truly are my Patroclus. I would be lost without you by my side. I don't think I could do any of this without you. I'm not sure I'd even want to."

Hephaestion said nothing, simply taking in what Alexander had said. He hadn't thought he could love Alexander any more than he already did, but it seems he was wrong. His heart felt like it was going to burst with joy. There were no words necessary. Leaning forward slightly, he claimed Alexander's lips in a long, tender kiss, finally pulling away reluctantly. He could hear the laughter of the men outside, knowing they were waiting for Alexander before they began their feast. "I suppose we need to get out there. They're waiting on you, you know." He dropped his hands from Alexander's shoulders and stepped back.

Alexander let his gaze wander over the man in front of him. Hephaestion's muscular arms and shoulders still glistened with a light sheen of oil. His hair hung in wild waves down his back. His thighs…those famously beautiful thighs…also bore a thin coating of oil, making the strong definition of muscle stand out that much more. His gaze moved back up to Hephaestion's face to find wide blue eyes watching him patiently. A smile slowly curved Alexander's lips.

Hephaestion felt his heart rate speed up just slightly and he shook his head, chuckling. He knew that look. "Alexander, the men are waiting. I thought we were going to clean ourselves up and go enjoy the feast?"

Alexander nodded, still holding Hephaestion's gaze. "We are." He stepped towards him, drawing a finger down Hephaestion's chest, drawing a shiver from him. "But I didn't say when." His fingers walked back up Hephaestion's chest and up to his shoulder, deftly unfastening the pin that held Hephaestion's chlamys in place.

"Alexander.." Hephaestion started to protest, but was promptly silenced by Alexander's lips on his. After only a moment's hesitation, he returned the kiss with equal fervor. As he carded his fingers through Alexander's blonde curls, he felt fingers fumbling with the belt at his waist. It was quickly undone, and then those same fingers returned to his shoulders to release the pins that held his chiton in place. Hephaestion felt the fine linen fabric slide down his body until he was clad only in his sandals. He bit back a moan as Alexander's hands wandered down his back to caress the firm globes of his backside. Suddenly the feast didn't seem all that important. He pushed Alexander away gently, smiling at him. "I hardly think this is fair. We need to do something about that." Hephaestion stripped Alexander of his clothing quickly and then pulled him into his arms. Their oiled bodies slid against each other, giving Hephaestion an idea. He released Alexander and reached over, retrieving the vessel of oil that sat on the table. With a mischievous grin, he poured some of the oil in his hands and began to rub it all over Alexander's warm skin.

Alexander was slightly surprised, but pleasantly so. He grinned. "Just what do you think you're doing, Hephaestion?"

Hephaestion just grinned at him again, pouring more oil into his hands. He massaged the oil into Alexander's skin until it was slick and shiny, laughing at the sharp inhale of breath from the young king as teasing fingers slicked oil over the hard column of flesh jutting out to greet him.

Stepping back, Hephaestion tipped the vessel of oil, pouring yet more oil into his hands. With a wicked smile, he slowly began rubbing the oil onto his own body, letting his hands move slowly, lingering over his nipples and moving slowly downwards. He chuckled softly at the expression on Alexander's face.

Alexander had completely forgotten to breath. He couldn't take his eyes from Hephaestion's sensual caresses of his own body. When Hephaestion's hand slipped to just below his belly button and paused there, Alexander finally sucked in a ragged breath and bit his lip. His gaze lifted to find Hephaestion watching him, a scandalous look on his face. He let his gaze wander back down and gasped sharply as Hephaestion's hand wrapped around the evidence of his arousal, slicking the heated flesh with more oil and stroking himself slowly. This was the most erotic thing Alexander had ever seen, and low moan left his lips. "By the gods, Hephaestion….you're killing me."

With a grin and a wink, Hephaestion launched himself at Alexander, knocking him backwards onto the bed, Hephaestion landing on top of him. Of course, with the oil coating their skin, Hephaestion nearly slid off him. He tried to grasp Alexander's shoulder, but he couldn't get a grip on it. Alexander in turn tried to grab Hephaestion to flip him on his back, but his hands slipped over the oiled skin in vain.

They ended up in a tangled pile of slippery arms and legs, the oil from their skin soaking into the fine silk sheets on the royal bed. Hephaestion pushed himself up on his hands and knees, straddling Alexander. For a moment, they stared at each other and then, as if on cue, they both burst out into laughter.

"Well, this should be interesting!" Alexander said, still laughing.

Hephaestion lowered himself to lay the length of his body on top of Alexander, and felt himself slipping off to one side. He grabbed a handful of bed coverings and only succeeded in pulling an oil soaked silk sheet over Alexander's legs. "Shit." He mumbled. "This isn't working out quite the way I wanted it to."

A most unkingly giggle escaped Alexander's lips. "So it seems." He pressed a light kiss to Hephaestion's neck. "Any ideas?"

Hephaestion thought for a moment and then smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do have an idea." He sat up and knelt on the bed, straddling Alexander's legs. He let his hands glide over his oil slicked skin, slowly, seductively. He remembered well the look on Alexander's face when he had done this a few moments before. His fingers curled around his erection, stroking slowly with an oil slicked hand. He took note of the way Alexander's breath hitched slightly and his pupils dilated. Obviously, Alexander found this very arousing, so Hephaestion continued to stroke and caress himself as he knelt over Alexander, straddling his hips. He paused after a few moments, watching Alexander's reactions.

Alexander licked his lips and nodded once. "Don't stop, Hephaestion. Continue, please." His beautiful Hephaestion had never done anything quite this bold, and he found it incredibly hot. He reached down to take himself in hand, only to have his hand batted away by Hephaestion.

"Uh uh…no. That's mine. Trust me, I'll take care of you." Hephaestion knew exactly what he wanted to do. He shifted to the side so that Alexander could move. "On your knees, Alexander. Kneel as I am, facing me."

Alexander quickly complied, moving until both men were kneeling, facing each other. He shifted a little closer to Hephaestion so that they were only inches apart. He moaned softly as Hephaestion's hands slid down his sides to his hips, pulling him in tight, dropping his head back as Hephaestion licked and nipped at his neck and shoulders. "Oh gods…" he panted as Hephaestion's hand snaked down between their bodies and curled around him. He leaned back just slightly and looked down to watch what Hephaestion was doing, and nearly came right then and there.

Hephaestion stroked Alexander's erection a couple times before pressing his hips closer, opening his fingers and curling them around his own length as well so that he was stroking them both together. It was something he had never done, and it was incredibly erotic. He looked down as well, both of them watching as his hand moved over them, their erections sliding together in the firm grip of his hand.

Alexander reached out to grasp Hephaestion's shoulders for support, though the oil on his skin made that difficult. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Hephaestion's grip as they slid together. As Hephaestion's pace increased, Alexander knew he was not going to be able to stop. "Hephaestion..." a strangled moan escaped his lips, "I can't…I'm going to… oh gods, Hephaestion…"

His own breathing ragged, and very close himself, Hephaestion managed to speak. "Come for me, Alexander. I want to watch you."

That was all it took for Alexander to shatter completely. He threw his head back and cried out loudly as his release overtook him. His whole body trembled, his head thrown back, lips parted, hips thrusting in short jerks.

Hephaestion watched every nuance of expression on Alexander's face as he came apart, thinking it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He could feel the pulsing in his hand as Alexander spent himself, the evidence of his release coating his hand and adding to the slick wetness between them. Seeing and feeling Alexander as he reached his climax was enough to put Hephaestion over the edge as well. With a muffled cry against Alexander's shoulder, he came hard, still stroking them together as their seed mingled.

For a few moments, neither man moved. The knelt, foreheads pressed together, struggling to bring their breathing back under control. Finally Hephaestion raised his head and gave Alexander a shaky smile as their eyes met. He was at a loss for words. "Alexander… that was…"

Alexander nodded, knowing exactly how Hephaestion felt. "I know. I know."

Hephaestion looked down at their bodies, drenched in oil, sweat, and their own seed, then at the bed coverings…also covered with the same, and suddenly he found it funny. He shook his head, smiling. "Gods, would you look at us, Alexander? We are a sticky mess! And we're ruined your poor bed!"

Alexander, too, observed the mess they had made and looked up, catching the look of amusement on Hephaestion's face. As they had done earlier, they both burst out laughing, lying back on the sticky bed sheets. "You realize we are going to have to clean ourselves up and get out there before they barge in searching for us."

Hephaestion chuckled. "Perhaps this wasn't one of my better ideas, but you must admit it was fun."

Alexander grinned, climbing out of bed and throwing a cloak around himself. He went into the outer room of the tent and barked orders at his slaves and pages. Hephaestion had poured them some wine while he was doing that, and the two of them sat sipping wine while the slaves quickly prepared a bath and laid out clean clothing for Alexander. One of Hephaestion's pages had been sent for, and he brought in some clothing for Hephaestion as well.

The two men bathed and dressed as quickly as they could while Alexander's slaves scurried about cleaning up the mess they had made of the bed.

Finally ready, they exchanged a tender kiss before stepping outside. The sun was setting and the evening was warm and beautiful.

"It's about damned time!" Craterus bellowed from where he sat beside the large fire that had been built, where the others sat drinking and laughing.

Alexander laughed at his teasing. "My apologies. I was…busy." More laughter was heard all around. "Come, men, let this feast begin! I, for one, am starving!"

The food was rich and abundant, the wine flowed freely, and the mood was one of celebration.

Alexander smiled. It had been a good day indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

The celebration lasted late into the night. Bellies full of food and wine, one by one the men began to retire their tents. Finally, only Alexander, Hephaestion, Ptolemy and Craterus remained by the fire.

Ptolemy raised his cup, taking the last drink of his wine. "Alexander, I am happy that this day was all that you wanted it to be." He glanced at Hephaestion, who was dozing with his head on Alexander's shoulder. "You are a lucky man, Alexander. Few are fortunate enough to find what you have been blessed with. The gods smile on you." He rose, nudging Craterus who had begun to doze as well. "Rest well. And Alexander? Never forget the gift you have been given. Treat it with care."

Ptolemy and Craterus left, leaving only Alexander and Hephaestion sitting by the fire. Alexander had his arm around the dozing Hephaestion, and for a moment he simply watched him. He spoke softly, to himself. "No, I will not forget." Gently he pressed a kiss to Hephaestion's forehead and bumped his shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead. Time for bed."

Hephaestion stirred and sat up, yawning. "My apologies, Alexander. I did not mean to fall asleep."

Alexander stood, offering a hand to Hephaestion and pulling him to his feet. "No apology needed. It has been a busy day." He smiled. "But a good one. Come, let's get some rest." He tugged Hephaestion's hand. "And before you say it, no, you're staying with me."

Hephaestion was certainly not going to argue. He leaned affectionately against Alexander as they made their way to the tent. Once inside, he sat down on the bed and began unlacing his sandals. He watched as Alexander rummaged through a carved wooden chest, the same one that held his precious copy of the Iliad, and pulled out a parcel wrapped in fine blue linen, and then came to sit beside him.

Alexander tenderly tucked Hephaestion's hair behind his ear and smiled softly. "I have something for you, Hephaestion."

Hephaestion looked startled as Alexander placed the linen wrapped bundle in his hands. He looked up at Alexander, a question in his eyes.

Alexander shook his head. "Just open it."

Hephaestion untied the silk cord that held the linen cloth in place and slowly, carefully unfolded the fabric. His eyes grew wide and he gasped as he lifted the item to examine it. He was speechless for a moment, simply staring at the precious object he held. Finally he lifted his gaze to see Alexander watching him expectantly. "Alexander…it's exquisite. It's…I don't know what to say…" he shook his head. He turned the object in his hands, holding it up to see it more clearly in the torch-light.

It was a dagger; one of the most beautiful pieces Hephaestion had ever seen. The blade was long, slightly curved, and razor sharp. The handle was a work of art. Intricate designs were engraved on it, inlaid with gold. Icanthus leaves made a border around above the grip, and several figures adorned the upper part of the handle…a lion, a gryphon, and the Macedonian star. But, it was the thing that adorned the end of the dagger that caught Hephaestion's attention the most. Set into the end of the dagger's hand grip was a type of stone that Hephaestion had never seen before. It was a beautiful shade of blue, hard to describe. At one angle it resembled the blue of the sky, at another angle it appeared to have the color of the blue flowers that grew in the fields of Pella. At yet another angle, it took on a faint lavender hue. Hephaestion turned it and looked at it from all angles, noting with fascination how the color shifted and changed. He looked up at Alexander again, feeling slightly stunned.

Alexander scooted closer to him and gently took the dagger from his hand, holding it up and examining the beautiful stone. "I had this made for you. I hadn't decided when to give it to you until today. I can't think of a better occasion." He smiled at Hephaestion. "This stone, it is called tanzanite. It is rare and I had a difficult time obtaining it, but it was the only one that would do. The color, you see…it matches the color of your eyes perfectly. They change, you know. Just like this stone. And just like this stone, they are breathtaking." He handed the dagger back to Hephaestion and studied his face carefully. "Do you like it?"

Hephaestion hardly knew what to say. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever owned. I…I have no words, Alexander. Just…well, thank you. I love it." He leaned over and kissed Alexander tenderly. "But not as much as I love you." He turned his head away, trying to hide the yawn that he couldn't suppress.

Alexander noticed, of course. He stood and turned, offering his hand to Hephaestion. "Come on, let's get undressed and get to bed. I can see you are exhausted, and if I am honest, I am as well."

Hephaestion allowed Alexander to pull him to his feet. He wrapped the dagger in the linen cloth to protect it and laid it gently on the bedside table. He finished undressing and climbed into the freshly made bed, holding the covers up for Alexander to slide in beside him.

After putting out the torches, Alexander settled himself on the bed beside Hephaestion. He lay on his side, facing Hephaestion, idly tracing circles on Hephaestion's chest with his finger. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"What is it, Alexander? What is on your mind?" Hephaestion asked softly.

Alexander reached down and took Hephaestion's hand, interlacing their fingers together. He smiled, but there was a touch of sadness there as well. "I know things will not always be like this. After today, everything changes. Nights like this will be rare and our times together will be more difficult to find." He pressed a kiss to Hephaestion's shoulder and laid his head on his chest, the steady beat of Hephaestion's heart soothing to him.

Hephaestion felt his eyes burn as tears wanted to form there, but he fought them back. Tenderly, he stroked Alexander's soft curls. "I know this, Alexander. Believe me, I have thought of it. But, Alexander, I chose this life. I have always known it would not be easy, but it is my choice. Living a life without you would be harder than anything I might endure at your side."

Alexander lifted his head and met Hephaestion's gaze. "Hephaestion, you never cease to amaze me. You are the most honorable, selfless man I have ever known." He tenderly kissed Hephaestion's brow and brushed the hair from his eyes. Hephaestion's eyes were heavy, and Alexander felt the gentle grip of Hypnos pulling at him as well. "Hephaestion? Love? Do something for me?"

Hephaestion yawned and focused a heavy-lidded gaze on Alexander. "What is it, Alexander?" he asked softly.

"No matter what happens in the future and no matter what the gods have planned for us, hold this day in your heart. Never forget that I love you and that you are my Patroclus. That will never change."

"I will remember" Hephaestion said quietly. "I love you" he said, barely above a whisper as his eyes drifted shut. He was asleep within minutes.

Alexander watched the sleeping man beside him for a moment, his heart full. Tomorrow they would head east to join up with Parmenion and the rest of the army, and from there, on into Asia. Alexander knew that with his Hephaestion…his Patroclus…by his side, he could do anything. He had no doubt that, just as Achilles and Patroclus, they would be remembered in glory some day, and that made him happy.

After giving a quick prayer of thanks to the gods, Alexander snuggled against Hephaestion's side and let Hypnos claim him as well.

Their destiny awaited.


End file.
